The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a coupling system for a drug cartridge, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a coupling system including a cannula to be inserted through a septum.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110054400 discloses that, “a piercing member for piercing a membrane may be arranged within a housing and supported by a compliant that may be for allowing articulation of the piercing member relative to the housing in a case where the piercing member is in the membrane and moved relative to the housing.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,960 discloses, “An apparatus and method of providing a flexible needle assembly for use with a medication delivery pen. The flexible needle assembly includes a needle cannula having proximal and distal points and a hub coupled to the needle cannula. The hub includes a flexible roof, or ball-and-socket arrangement, that permits the needle cannula to move about the centerline of the hub. The flexible roof can include one or more concentric ribs to enhance flexibility of the needle cannula about the centerline of the hub.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,295 discloses that, “An adapter device for mounting a hypodermic needle on a syringe barrel consists of two telescoped elements the outer of which is a casing or shell and the inner or which is a resilient tube bonded at opposite ends to a stem adapted for connection to the barrel and a needle mounting member seated over the end of the shell.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140083517 discloses “an alignment device for coupling a liquid drug cartridge with a longitudinal cartridge axis and a constricted neck portion with a cap and a pierceable septum distal from the neck portion with an adapter . . . ” “The septum is perpendicular to the cartridge axis. The device comprises an adapter cannula with a longitudinal cannula axis to pierce the septum and a proximal cartridge engagement structure for axial aligned engagement with a distal end section of cartridge body. The device further comprises a distal adapter engagement structure for axial aligned engagement with the adapter. A coupling of the cartridge with the adapter is enabled via the alignment device. The adapter and the cartridge are, during the coupling, aligned by the cartridge engagement structure and the adapter engagement structure, respectively relative to each other such that the longitudinal cartridge axis and the longitudinal cannula axis form a common longitudinal axis.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120029431 discloses “A reservoir and straight-line, push-on connector assembly” . . . “for connecting the reservoir and one of a standard Luer line set and a custom Luer line set to any number of infusion pump configurations using a simple straight-line, push-on motion, wherein the push-on connector assembly is provided and configured to secure the line set and reservoir with the infusion pump. One simple straight-line, push-on motion, preferably performed by gripping an expander sleeve, places and secures the reservoir (i.e., locates the reservoir on the x, y, and z axes) in the pump reservoir cavity, and one simple straight-line, pull-off motion releases and removes the reservoir from the pump reservoir cavity. Rotational orientation is not required for connection, pump engagement, or pump function, and any pulling of the tube set will not release the reservoir as the expansion sleeve through which the tube set is routed is not moved from the securing position by tension on the tube set or Luer fitting.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/096509 discloses “A system for a drug delivery device comprising a reservoir holder configured to hold a reservoir, and an alignment interface comprising a main body configured to be coupled to the reservoir. A first alignment feature is provided on the main body. The first alignment feature cooperates with a corresponding alignment feature provided by the reservoir holder such that when the reservoir is inserted into the holder, the first alignment feature cooperates with the corresponding alignment feature provided by the holder so as to rotate the alignment interface and thereby align the alignment interface within the holder. Thus, the reservoir may be aligned within the reservoir holder. The first alignment feature may comprise at least one protrusion provided on the main body of the interface. The system further comprises one or more coding features.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013148270 discloses a method and apparatus, “for delivery of a drug to a recipient. In some embodiments, the delivery apparatus may unseal a drug containing reservoir. In some embodiments, the delivery rate may be controlled and/or adjustable. Optionally the apparatus may be disposable. Optionally, the apparatus may have a low profile and/or be wearable and/or attachable to the recipient. Optionally, discharge of the drug and/or unsealing of the reservoir may be driven by a plunger moving parallel to the base of the apparatus. Optionally, the apparatus may release a hypodermic needle into the recipient. Optionally, release of the hypodermic needle may be in a direction non-parallel and/or orthogonal to the direction of movement of the plunger. Optionally, prior to release, the hypodermic needle may be preserved in an aseptic state by a needle opening septum sealing a needle opening. Optionally, upon release, the hypodermic needle may pierce the needle opening septum.”
Additional background art includes Edwin Chan, Yuh-Fun Maa, Ph.D and David Overcashier; Manufacturing Consideration in Developing a Prefilled Syringe—Investigating the Effect of Headspace Pressure; American Pharmaceutical Review, May 8, 2012 and Appendix 3 Measurement of Leakage of Tuberculin Syringes; World Health Organization Monograph Series No. 12; BCG Vaccination, editors Lydia Edwards, Carroll Palmer and Knut Magnus; Tuberculosis Research Office World Health Organization Copenhagen; World Health Organization; Palais Des Nations, Geneva, 1953.